


Butterfly

by WolfBeils



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Also Sharena makes a cameo in spirit, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Lilina is a fucking bundle of joy, Lilina is still a bundle of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfBeils/pseuds/WolfBeils
Summary: A father & daughter duo arrive in Askr and settle in quite nicely. The field of the Aether Resort has struck their fancy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made for the recently released Kith & Kin zine! It's a zine to celebrate the familial bonds within Fire Emblem. I strongly urge you to check out the whole zine with everyone else's works here- you won't regret it.
> 
> https://twitter.com/HyphenZines/status/1261274352592486405?s=20

It hadn't been too long since the father and daughter duo was summoned to Askr. Getting used to this new life is hard more than anything. Even then, there seemed to be everything they needed here. Food, water, a place to rest, people. Askr seemed to just have… everything. Perhaps it's a given seeing as there are so many different types of people- species- here.

Regardless of the sudden change in setting, the duo loved it. They were quite welcomed and oftentimes their presence lightened the area. Who wouldn't be smiling and in good spirits with such a strongly tied pair in the area? Every time Hector spoke to little Lilina, at least a handful of people would smile. Every coo, every small conversation they had. People loved it to bits seeing such a loving parent and child relationship. It's clear to everyone there's no tearing this duo apart at all.

And people loved their little wizard and cat theme they donned for the ongoing harvest festival. How the long cloak fit Hector so very well and how the cat attire somehow amplified Lilina's cuteness. It was such a perfect pairing to people. It came as a surprise to people like even Eliwood, knowing Hector put some real thought into it. The idea of Hector putting thought into things like this is barbaric, but a very welcome change in perception of him, at least for the future.

* * *

To some that knew Hector- the younger Hector anyway- it was a surprise that the place that he'd be in the most is the recently installed field area of the Aether Resort, Lilina with him of course. He enjoys the lovely fresh air of the place, and it's something relaxing, yet all the same fun to do with his little girl. Lilina enjoyed it a lot too, enjoying the gardening activities and simply being around her father in such a lovely space. Sometimes Hector even nodded off on the spot every so often at how flat out relaxed he is. He found it akin to Pherae's brilliantly clean and pure air, yet somehow better.

To think any air could be better than Pherae’s… It was a wild concept to him, but one that he adjusted to quickly. Everything in Askr seems so picture perfect in one way, another, or multiple. It’s like a paradise in and of itself.

The duo found themselves in that field, enjoying that fresh air and the peaceful environment around them. Hector stood by Lilina, watching her plant the last of the crops.

“Remember, not too many…” he told the little one.

The girl would sprinkle the wheat seeds carefully upon being told that. She made sure to not go overboard, maintaining as steady a hand as she could.

“I did it!” she shouted with glee.

The marquess stepped closer to her, having a look at her work in progress. He gently patted her back.

“Well done! Now, put the soil over it carefully. Try not to move those seeds away.” Hector said to her.

Lilina did just that, even if she… ignored the tool next to her. Instead of using said tool, she used her hands which- isn’t the worst thing to do. Just… not optimal.

Her father minded not. A little dirt on the hands won’t do any harm. He smiled at how well she was doing, watching her carefully cover the seeds with a small amount of soil. It didn’t take her too long to finish. She stood up proudly.

“All done, father!” she exclaimed.

“Great job, Lilina! Now let me just…” Hector replied, lifting the watering can beside them and pouring a small amount of water on the seeded soil.

“All done!” he said.

The duo stepped further away from the newly planted crop to the center of the field, overseeing their efforts. Both stood proudly and surveyed their work, Hector looking over them diligently with some joy, and Lilina doing so herself with plentiful glee.

Moments later, something caught Lilina’s eye and she tugged on her father’s coat.

“Father! A pretty butterfly!” she shouted.

A pink butterfly flew gracefully past them. Lilina’s eyes sparkled with intrigue as it flew away, and eventually into the trees. Hector admired that precious look on her with a big smile on his face.

Then, the girl tried to run after it. But Hector reacted the moment she did, grabbing ahold of her before she could run off into those trees. The girl pouted, but didn’t struggle or anything. The marquess put her down and she faced him with that pout.

“I wanted to catch it…” the girl whined.

“And don’t go running off in there. It could be dangerous…” Hector responded.

“Ok, father…”

“If you really want to try getting one, then how about we go get a jar, hm? Then it’d be easier.” the man proposed.

Lilina’s eyes lit back up at that proposition.

“Really?” she questioned.

“Yes. Let’s go get that jar if you really want one.”

The girl jumped up and down excitedly. After she was done, Hector took her hand and they went on their way to find a jar.

* * *

It took some searching and asking but the pair returned to the field, a jar in hand. Sharena also recommended they bring a bug net given it’d be a lot easier to secure that way as opposed to trying too hard to shut it in a small jar. Hector knows he’s nowhere near quick enough to shut a butterfly of all things within such a small container. He admired, and is thankful for Sharena’s generosity and assistance here.

The marquess tapped his chin, or well, the beard that covered it. He pondered carefully how they’re going to go at this. For certain, he doesn’t want to be going into the forest area. Beehives are there and the last thing he wants is an angry bee mob after him and worse off, his daughter. No pain for him would be greater than having to tend to a stung Lilina.

“Guess we’ll just stand and wait for one to come along, yeah?” he suggested to his girl.

She nodded, but was plainly antsy. She bounced up and down slightly. Hector moved his free hand to her back and rested it there. He looked down at her with a confident and optimistic smile.

“It’ll come soon, Lilina. Be patient.”

Once more, Lilina nodded at her father. Her bouncing ceased and she smiled up at Hector with a similar trace of optimism.

“Alright, father… I’ll wait.”

Hector would diligently watch both sides like a hawk. Lilina followed his every move alongside him. The man noticed that and stopped briefly.

“How about you look the opposite way to me? We’d have a lot more ground covered at once then.”

“Oh! Good idea, father! You’re so smart!” she gleefully replied, proceeding to do just what Hector suggested.

His heart fluttered at her eagerness and joy. Not a thing could wipe the smile from his face.

They continued looking side to side, eyeing the area for any sign of that pink insect that Lilina desires to catch. It’s amazing how in sync they truly are. They were like a pair of robots really.

The duo continued looking relentlessly to a point that people would pass by, wondering what they were doing. From Alfonse to Anna. Donnel to Rebecca. Marth to Alm. When anyone passed, they’d look at them, smiling, puzzled, or both at once. It was a nice sight seeing the two so in sync, but confusing as to why they’re looking so hard.

“There! There!” Lilina shouted, spotting just what she wanted to see.

A pretty, pink butterfly, flying gracefully. It wasn’t long until it flew past the pair and Lilina went after it instantly.

“Wait for me, lass! I’m the one with the stuff to catch it!”

Hector jogged after Lilina, trying to get an even pace with the butterfly somewhat ahead of them.

Although, they’re now heading into the trees, to which Hector noticed that. He accepted it, knowing that his child won’t back down from this.

(“Guess I’ll have to not back down from this too…”)

Once on even pace with the insect, he swung the net…

“Drat!”

…He missed, and the pink creature flew away faster, and out of sight. The man sighed, coming to a stop.

“No!!” Lilina cried.

Hector gestured for Lilina to go by his side, looking around for any danger now that they’re within the area that’s more thick with trees.

“Stay by me, and be quiet. We’ll get a butterfly later, but we need to get out of this area before those-”

Lilina tugged urgently on her father’s coat and pointed.

“Bees!!!”

A swarm of bees were approaching them fast. The buzzing noise grew closer every half a second. Lilina was right up against Hector, clinging to his leg. She quietly whined into it, looking away from the swarm.

Acting quickly, Hector dropped everything, the jar and the net. He swept his girl up, starting to break into as fast a sprint as he could with her in his arms. Lilina held onto Hector desperately, her eyes shut and her face against his shoulder. Panic fueled his every step- panic over Lilina’s safety.

He looked behind him quickly, genuine nervousness on his face. They weren’t  _ too _ close, but that didn’t mean go slower. With every bit of energy in him, he picked up his pace like their lives depended on it.

So much as he really wasn’t a fan of being bold with Lilina in the picture, he suddenly turned to get right behind a tree. With the girl still in his arms, he got behind it to where they were right away from the path of nature. He ducked down, breathing heavily of weariness and anxiety. Rubbing Lilina’s back gently, he whispered.

“We should be safe… Don’t worry…”

She continued to whine quietly into his shoulder, nervous as ever with the situation they’re in. It didn’t really help that Hector had a tinge of fear in his own voice either. Let alone the desperation in his actions.

Though, after a few more seconds passed, the buzzing quietened. Hector set Lilina back on her feet gently.

“Stay put, I’ll have a look.”

He stood up properly and took a small peek past the tree. Sure enough, there were no signs of the yellow striped insects anywhere. The buzzing noise had faded completely by the time he looked.

“Alright, we can come out. Let’s get back to the farm.” he told her.

“What about the stuff back there, father…?” the girl asked.

“We can’t go back for those now… We’ll get more when we’re back. They surely won’t mind.”

They came out from their hiding spot, Hector surveying the area once more to make full sure. Once satisfied, off they went, walking back to where they came from.

* * *

Walking out of the dense forest area, the clear air of the field slapped both in the face near instantly. It refreshed both to a degree, but Hector was panting like a dog. All that sprinting did him in a little, but he could probably still go for the most part.

He didn’t care to look at the catching tools that Lilina noticed at an instant.

“Father! The tools!” she exclaimed.

There a set of catching tools sat against the fence. A note was stuck on the fence above it, but the girl cared not for that. Hector finally looked, noticing the note but mainly paid mind to the tools for now. Especially since…

“Oh! Another one! Another one! Father!!”

Lilina tugged at Hector’s coat, and looking up, he sure noticed yet another pink butterfly going toward them. He sprung into action surprisingly quick, grabbing the net and going right toward the pink insect.

He swiped at it… 

“Lilina! The jar!” he shouted as he managed to trap the butterfly within the confines of the net. 

The girl reacted to that almost as quickly as Hector did to the butterfly, getting a hold of the jar and going to where her father is.

“I-I got it!”

“Alright! Ready, girl?!”

She nodded.

Hector lifted the net over the open jar and shook the insect out of said net, and it dropped right into the jar.

“Close it!”

Once again, Lilina acted quick, slamming the lid of the jar on and twisting it. She jumped for joy.

“Yay!! We did it!!” she cried in that joy.

Hector yet again is reduced to panting like a dog, but he felt so whole seeing Lilina’s happiness. Warmly, he smiled down at his girl, and ruffled her hair gently.

“We did, princess.” he said proudly.

Letting Lilina carry on with her happiness, he went to the fence where a couple other tools and the note is. He crouched down to take a look at the note and smiled.

‘Here are some spares if you need them!!!

-Sharena!’

At the bottom of the note, there’s a cute little smiley face drawn.

He looked back to Lilina, who’s peering into the jar with wide cobalt eyes, bewildered by the little butterfly. Its pretty pink wings and graceful form. Noticing Hector, she turned and came up to him.

“Father! Take a look!”

The man crouched again, taking a look into the jar with his own cobalt eyes. It wasn’t a sight he  _ really _ cared the most about himself. But still, he smiled at it, knowing Lilina is most happy about the catch. Her happiness matters more than his in the end. He’d trade his own for it.

“Let’s make sure to thank Sharena for those tools. She brought some spares here just for us.” he said to the girl.

Lilina nodded, still smiling bright as ever. 

“Thank you as well, father.” Lilina said earnestly.

Hector’s smile grew tenfold. For a moment, he had to stay silent with just how precious she was just there. A mental reset if you will.

The girl set the jar down nearby and cuddled up to Hector lovingly. Her dad responded by lifting her in the air and looking into her eyes for a second, uttering no word with nothing but a big smile. He hugged as tightly as it was ok to, Lilina giggling into his chest, feeling the fast beat of his heart in the moment. Hector chuckled along.

“You’re most welcome, sweetheart. Anything for you.”


End file.
